


My wish

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie -Anywhere for you [6]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chappie and others get to know Johannesburg might be in trouble in next days, so the police want help from them in from of Moose. Deon realises he has feelings for a certain person and should rather keep them  away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hey guys, long time no see. Remember reviews are always welcomed :)
> 
> The story is named after Rascal Flatts' song - My wish

Being awake for the whole day and night could be annoying sometimes. It could get very easy to get bored at night, when the others were sleeping, but Chappie learned how to make himself busy. Right now it wasn’t so bad. He was the only one awake, but watching Deon with Vincent sleeping next to each other was quite entertaining for him. Even though they were sometimes making unhappy noises and trying to get more comfortable while leaning on each other, they seemed happy in their shared presence. Chappie was used to sleep next to Deon, and it became clear to him that Deon longed for presence of someone else when sleeping. Chappie was always there to help. He had few chances to see Vincent sleep and started to have suspicions that the Australian suffered from the same problem.

Humans visibly didn’t want to be lonely, even when they were sleeping. That was understandable. Chappie took with him the book that he got today and started to read. He will learn something new. Time by time he looked up from the book to check on Deon with Vincent. Not that they needed to be looked over, but Chappie was glad to see they had a calm sleep. 

He started to talk with Epsilon through link. It was a good feeling to have someone who was awake just like him all day and night, so he had someone to talk to. Nights were not so lonely anymore. They tend a lot to have long conversations and forget about time, so night was perfect for such activity. In the beginning, their communication was far more formal, but as time went, it was more friendly and open. Epsilon was born with more developed mind than Chappie, but he was still learning. And other Scout was more than happy to teach him. 

He noticed that the blanket slipped off Vincent, so he took it gently put it back. Was this his task? Watching over humans and protect them? If so, he didn’t mind. He smiled again. Seeing those two so comfortable and happy sleeping next to each other was soothing his soul. Then he got an idea to tell Epsilon to come over here. Also, it would be good to take a look whether mommy and Ninja are okay. The recent experience with Hippo left him paranoid. Epsilon did as he was told to and then appeared in Vincent’s house, as silent as possible for a Scout. 

He joined Chappie, who pointed at two sleeping men and other Scout moved his ears curiously. He sat down next to Chappie, but didn’t want to wake anyone up, so he asked through a com link. 

“What is so interesting here?”

“Look at them. Humans are fascinating, aren’t they?”

Epsilon looked back. “They are resting, what is so fascinating about that?”

Chappie chuckled lightly. “You still have a lot to learn about humans.”

\---

Deon woke up into new day. He looked up slowly, realizing he is not home. Did they fell asleep yesterday? Deon slowly turned to see Vincent leaning on him, still sleeping. They really fell asleep. In that case, who turned off the TV? He looked back at Vincent, who actually looked very happy in his current state. Deon did his best to move slowly and quietly, so he managed to get off couch and not wake Vincent. The truth was he looked much better than yesterday. 

Deon then noticed Chappie with Epsilon, who were waving at him from the kitchen. Deon smiled for himself, understanding. Before he left the room, he took the blanket and covered Vincent. They will let him sleep for a while. 

Deon joined the Scouts and whispered. “What are you doing here? And, how long are you here?” 

“Just wanted to check on you. Is Vincent feeling better?

“I hope so, but don’t wake him up, he’s still sleeping. So, how was your day out?” Deon curiously asked Chappie and Scout took his backpack, taking out the book.

“I got new book. We also met someone, but we’ll tell you all later.”

Deon’s ears moved curiously, but he didn’t ask. When Chappie said they would get to know, he knew they would. There was a deep yawn and they all looked at Vincent, who was rubbing his face and looking at them.

“What are you all doing in my house? Again?”

“Good morning, you feel better?” Chappie didn’t bother to answer and asked the question. Vincent was actually happy for the care he was getting, but that didn’t stop him from being grumpy after being awaken. Yawn escaped him.

“I guess.” 

Chappie with Epsilon went to have a look on some books, because Deon told them to. It was his way of showing that he respects Vincent’s need to have a peaceful moment in the morning. When Vincent returned from bathroom, after a refreshing shower, he noticed Deon was that nice and made him tea. Vincent gratefully sat next to his friend and took a sip.

“Thank you. I guess we kinda fell asleep yesterday, huh?”

Deon nodded. “Yeah. Well, how are you feeling?”

“Much better.” He drank the tea again and smiled.

“I’m glad to see you feel better. We need you. Like, you know, in TetraVaal.” Before Deon could get too lost in his own words, Vincent put hand on his metallic shoulder.

“Deon, I wanted to thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Ah, that’s okay, Vince. Um… sorry, I didn’t want to…” 

Vincent smiled. “That’s fine, you can call me like that.” 

“Really? Michelle is the only one who calls you like that.”

“You achieved the approval, mainly for taking care of me.” Deon looked into Vincent’s eyes, feeling a little pride. It was actually a big achievement to hear such a thing from Vincent, since it was so hard to gain his respect on the first place. Deon was so happy to know he has a friend that he can always count on.

“Thanks, Vince.”

The Australian gave him a dear smile and took the tea, walking away. They won’t have another day off, it was time to get back to work. Deon stayed on the place, thinking. Chappie with Epsilon will be more than capable to help Vincent with sorting out of their today work. Meanwhile, Deon got lost in his mind, like many other times, but this was a little bit different. He was on the place of his mind that he didn’t access very often. Words appeared out of nowhere, as he remembered the moment with his brother and what they were talking about.

Even if I ever would, he wouldn’t want me. Nobody would, not like this.

He got back to reality, realizing what he was thinking about made him flinch. No…

Deon looked at his metallic hands, the facts sinking in again. This was his life now, and these thoughts were forbidden territory for him. He didn’t think of such things for a long time. Maybe it was the visit of his family, that activated such thoughts and feelings again. He tried to isolate his feelings since the day he became robot, because he knew they would just haunt him and bring him pain. Just like now. Deon rubbed his arms, trying to push those feelings away, lock them, so they can’t annoy him ever again. This was something he never told Chappie or anyone else. He didn’t want his son to suffer. If Chappie gets to know, he is going to blame himself even more and get even more depressed. He couldn’t do anything for Deon, not in this way. No one could. He had to be strong and keep it in his own heart, dealing with the pain alone. 

Because yes, how could anyone ever love him? 

“Deooon, we gotta go. Come on.” Chappie came out of nowhere, tapped him on shoulder and ran back to Epsilon and Vincent, who were waiting. Scouts went outside, while Vincent waited for Deon. 

“You okay? Seems like you got a little lost again, huh?”

Deon shook head. “I’m fine.”

“Well, move you, slowpoke.” Vincent finally left the house and Deon felt like he just took a deep breath to keep himself steady and strong. 

Don’t fall in love with me.

Vincent's words flew through his mind, just to make it clear. He had to remember that. Still, god damn it, it would be so much easier if Vincent was not so nice to him. 

\---

Michelle was sitting in the police office, as she checked the watch once again. This was taking forever. Yet another reason, why she never really liked to deal with formal police activities. It will be so much better when she is back at her own office, making money, of course. Still, why did they call her here? Scouts were doing their job just fine, at least that’s what she was told, did something big happen?

When the police chief finally came, he threw a bunch of paper folders on table, sat on the chair and frowned deeply.

“Glad to see you made some time to visit us, Miss Bradley.” 

“Did something important happen? You don’t call me here everyday.”

The black man nodded. “Yes, I believe you are a very busy lady at your company. First, I want to assure you that Scouts are doing excellent job. They are even better than before that blackout.”

Michelle raised an eyebrow. “So, what is the problem?”

“The fact is, they may not be enough. We don’t want to spread a panic over the city, but we have suspicions that some big and bad things might happen next days. It’s not fully confirmed and maybe nothing will happen, but I want to ask. Do you have something that might offer a bigger firepower than Scouts?” 

The woman sighed deeply. “I don't want to be rude, but we offered you Moose before. The walking tank, do you remember? You didn’t want it.”

“Well, times and situation changes. By any means, do you still have it?” 

Michelle put on a business face. The face that belonged to the CEO of TetraVaal. “I think you should come with me to TetraVaal, so we can have a little discussion.” 

\---  
Chappie run over the hallways of TetraVaal, trying to find his Maker. It was finally done! Now he just needed to find Deon and show him. It didn’t really take long, before he saw the orange finish and called out. 

“Deon, come, I have somethin’ wonderful for you and mommy!” 

Chappie gathered them all in the room, while typing something on the keyboard and taking out few things. Others were curiously watching him, while Epsilon was always there to lend a helping hand. When it was done, Scout came to Deon, Chappie took him by hand gently and made him sit down next to computers.

“You know, I finally found a way how to gain smell as a robot. You will be able to smell scents again, I just need to test it first.”

Deon’s long ears rose in joy. “Really? Chappie, that’s amazing!” 

“I know it’s not that hard to make it happen, but I didn’t work on any upgrades for some time, so…”

Deon took his child’s hand. “No, no, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself. Work how it suits you.”

“Ja. So, first I need to give you these sensors.” Deon stayed in place and let Chappie do the work. Vincent came closer and leaned on the table, watching. This was quite interesting to see. Deon tried to stay calm. He came through a similar action few times, when Chappie was playing with settings of his body, but he was still nervous. He trusted him, but his child liked to experiment a lot, so Deon never knew what to expect. 

When Chappie was finally done, he sat in front of Deon. “Now we just need something to test it on.”

Vincent snapped fingers. “Give me a sec.” They watched the Australian leave the room and older man quickly returned with something behind his back. He sat next to Chappie. “Close eyes Deon, or turn them off, you know what I mean.” 

His friend did as he was told and Chappie curiously studied object in Vincent's hand. It was a can, what was so special about it? Vincent opened it and then put it into Deon’s hands. 

“Try it out.” Chappie eagerly watched Deon as he put the can to his head, visibly trying to sense a scent. 

“I know this… So…” Deon turned on his eyes and then looked at Chappie. “You did it!” Deon started to sniff the can again and Chappie watched him, full of joy and maybe even some pride. He looked at Vincent who put hand on his shoulder.

“Good job, boy.” 

“Vincent, you really went to get me Red Bull?”

“Why not? I was sure you would recognize that.” They watched Deon as he continued sniffing the can and making noises of pure bliss.

“It smells just like when I was a human.” 

Chappie didn’t really know how to respond to this, he was just sure that he now knows the sensors work and he will upgrade himself and mommy. He already wondered what it's like to smell things. His thinking process was stopped by Michelle, who stormed into the room.

“Everyone, go somewhere else. The police officer is here!” 

That was a straight command, so they all got up and were about to leave. They didn’t really need to explain everything to officer, or be seen. Vincent wanted to follow others, when Michelle grabbed him by arm.

“Not you, Vince. You’re coming with me.”

Australian gave her an unsure look, was he finally getting arrested? He followed their boss and soon found himself shaking hands with the officer and seated on chair, next to Michelle. He was uncomfortably reminded of all those times when they were trying to promote Moose, just to be declined. He tried to keep his feelings in, wondering what the police officer wanted from them. 

Meanwhile, Deon with Yolandi sat by Chappie’s side, which already prepared the com link, so they can hear the conversation. This had to be important. Then Michelle started talking.

“Mr. Moore is the main person behind the Moose project. All questions direct at him.” 

Vincent gave her almost shocked look, because this was the last thing that came to his mind. He then turned to officer, who simply nodded. Chappie and others also shared a confused look. 

“I know you had quite a bad luck with police, when it came to your program, Mr. Moore.” Vincent frowned deeply, holding it all in. “But let’s forget about the past. The thing is, we might need your help.”

“If I remember correctly, your man told me that things would need to get much worse, to even consider my robot. So, how bad is it?”

The other man took a deep breath. “It’s not bad yet, but we are afraid it will get ugly. We will give you all info you need. I just need to know, if we really need it, can you support us with something bigger than Scouts?” 

Vincent took a while before answering, looking at Michelle and then back at other man. This was all he wanted back then. If this happened before, he would say yes immediately, but right now he was thinking about all possibilities. In the end, he agreed.

\---

When the policeman left, Vincent dragged Deon with him to the place where the Moose was kept. Because of this request, they needed to finish this project as fast as possible. Deon was quite surprised by police chief’s request. He was actually happy for Vincent, he finally will get his success, after so much time. He was also glad to be part of that success. At least Vincent won’t have a reason to try to kill him again. He really had to stop with such black humor. 

The machine itself was constructed, they just needed to finish the programming and be sure everything is okay. Moose looked different now. Deon got used to call this machine as “she”, because Vincent was doing so. The colors were different. They chose white and blue this time. The shape didn’t change that much, but there were minor changes. It was suggested by Yolandi, they could make Moose look more appealing, removing the old color scheme and making the build better looking. Desert camouflage was useless in the city after all. 

No one said this aloud, but they were in fact trying to make this machine look as much different from the first one as they could. No one had good memories on the original version. For Chappie and others, the memories were painful. For Vincent, it was symbol of his failed attempts and dreams. They had to do better this time. 

They stayed until the work was done, and when it finally happened, Vincent took a deep satisfying deep breath. It was done. Deon also relaxed, everything was ready now. He leaned his back on Vincent's one and Australian let him, smiling. They were actually quite a good team. 

\---

Just as the officer promised, the data with info came that day. It was however decided to look at it next day, so they can settle down their thoughts. Michelle was rather surprised by Vincent's reaction, expecting him to be more eager and happy about the news. The man was rather silent, so that meant he was thinking. She wanted him to be in better mood. Why were men so ungrateful? He got what he wanted all that time. 

They all had something to think about, because it looked like there are problems ahead. If they really need something as big as Moose, they should keep their eyes open and be ready for anything. Those weren’t very good news to hear. None of them was happy about it. The city could become a danger zone any day and they didn’t know how to stop that possibility. It will be better to rest for today, because they felt like the war is waiting for them. 

Vincent stayed in the room where they were preparing Moose and kept staring at the robot. Why was he hesitating so much about this? The past was gone, he couldn’t do anything about it. He promised himself such mistake will never happen again. 

Vincent was joined by Deon, who sat next to him. “I thought you will be happier, when your project finally gets a chance to shine. Your dream came true, you should be happy.” 

“I know, but I just can’t forget what happened back then. Maybe I’m scared something similar could happen again.”

Deon nodded, understanding. “I’ll be fine. Remember, this time you don’t have a reason to kill anyone of us.” Vincent just chuckled. “Still, I’m happy for you, you finally got your success.” 

“You helped me a lot, all of you. But… thanks.” 

“Let’s hope it will turn out better than the last time. Still, what about a little celebration?”

They heard as door opened and Chappie appeared in the room. “Good idea.” 

“Yes, go and celebrate as long as you don’t use my money for it.” Michelle appeared right behind the Scout.

Deon and Vincent looked at each other and Deon lowered his ears. “So, where do we go, my home, or yours?”

In the end they decided for Deon’s home, but Chappie didn’t join them right away. He rather wanted to install the sensors for Yolandi and himself. When he was finished, Yolandi thanked him gratefully and it made him feel much better. The only thing that was making him happy these days was happiness of those he cared about. 

Yolandi went downstairs to the others, but he himself stayed in his room, sitting on the bed. Chelsea was happily sniffing her cage and even decided to drink. Bunnies had a very easy life.

He was soon joined by Deon, who sat next to him. “You know, the others are having fun. You should come down.”

Chappie just nodded, moving his ears, but didn’t say anything. That wasn’t really a good sign. 

“Is something bothering you?” 

Chappie looked at his maker. “How do the sensors work?” 

“They’re great. You did such an amazing job.” Deon knew Chappie smiled at him, but he also felt his child’s worries. He pulled him close and let him lean on chest. “Chappie, what’s wrong?”

“I wish I could do more for you. I find it rather crazy and sad to think that you gave me life, when you were still in human body, then you go the same body as me and now I am trying to make you more human. So I’m trying to return what you lost and reverse the process.”

Deon’s ears lowered, he knew exactly what Chappie means. “I also wish I would never stop being a human Chappie, but-”

“You never stopped to be one. You are still human, Deon, just your body is different. Body is only temporary; it isn’t necessary thing, to be a human.” 

Deon blinked, thinking about it and suddenly a question appeared in his mind. 

“Do you think of yourself as human?”

Chappie shrugged his metallic shoulders, putting head on his maker’s chest. “I don’t know. You are a human, because you were born as one. I don’t know what I am…” 

Deon looked at window, seeing the sunset that was making his orange finish glow. He never thought about this. Chappie was right to ask this. He was not human, he was too intelligent for that, he was born in totally different way. He wasn’t just a machine either. 

The closest thing that Deon could think of was Chappie being a soul that was very close to human, but it was living in a mechanical body. Suddenly he realized he didn’t even know what he created. The next question could be what is the meaning in life, when they were having such conversation.

What was he even supposed to say? The man looked at blue Scout that was now rather happily leaning on his body, with head resting on his chest. He was like a small child that was tired after the whole day of playing and now wanted to just rest in the presence of his parent. 

He didn’t remember when he saw Chappie so peaceful for the last time. After what happened, Chappie was depressed, sad or even running away from them all, trying to hide. Deon didn’t remember, when he actually came to Deon and wanted to rest next to him, just like before.

Deon remembered on those first days and weeks that he spent with Chappie and realized how things changed. He just wished some things happened differently. Chappie grew up so much, he was not that innocent child anymore, but it took its price. Right now, he was not depressed or sad, he was just tired, wanting a moment of rest.

Deon didn’t know what he created, he couldn’t find right words for it. The only thing that was clear to him was that Chappie was his child and it didn’t matter if he was human or not. They will try to find the answer, but it won’t be easy.

Chappie moved a little and his maker looked at him again, stopping his thinking process. It almost looked like he was sleeping, something that he was not capable of. 

Oh, how the things have changed. In the beginning, it was Deon who was always seeking comfort and help from his son. He couldn’t even sleep without him being close; he was waking up with nightmares. Chappie was always there to hold his hand, protect him and helping him to not go crazy from all the stress. He could never tell how thankful he was to Chappie for everything. He wouldn’t survive a day as a robot, without his loving child. 

Now it was Chappie, who was seeking comfort and help, feeling like he would get lost in the darkness of his mind, as there was no one to get him the light. Deon sighed, realizing he maybe finally calmed down. His family knew what happened, things got settled over here, and maybe he finally was in peace with his situation. Not entirely, but he didn’t fall to his knees like before, when a problem appeared. He finally felt confident enough to take care of his child and stay strong. 

He just thanked heavens, that he was not alone for this task. 

Speaking of heavens, he noticed Vincent entering the room and looking at them curiously. Australian blinked, wondering what Chappie was doing and it almost looked like he was sleeping. He knew that’s not the case, but it looked it. 

“What’s he doing?”

Deon shrugged. “Don’t know, maybe he put himself into some resting mode. I know he can’t sleep like me, but I know he tries to rest like me.” 

Vincent just smiled and then yawned deeply and without asking sat on the bed next to Deon. The older man clearly didn’t care about Deon’s approval and just leaned on orange metal back. 

“Eh, excuse me, but you are in my personal space right now.” 

“Oh, that’s horrible, mate. And I’m afraid I won’t do anythin’ about it.”

Deon’s ears rose, showing he is not amused. “Oh, really… So, let me do something about it!”

He used one arm to pull Vincent down from the bed and fall on the floor. Deon was also very happy with how he managed to control his strength.

“Stupid Australian…” 

“This is how you treat guests?!”

“You’re not my guest.“ Vincent frowned and got back on the bed. “You can be here, just because I allow it.”

“You can be such a jerk.” Vincent leaned back on Deon’s back and sighed. Deon smiled for himself.

“I learned from the best…” Vincent just smirked and relaxed, but then Deon asked him something. “Vincent, if Chappie asks you what he is, what would you answer?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I just find it ridiculous that I gave him life, but I can’t answer him what he is. He knows he is not a human, but he is not just a program. What would you tell him?”

Vincent remembered on the day when he and Chappie had that conversation about God. Back then, it was hard for him to even admit Chappie is a living being. This changed a lot, but when he thought about it, he didn’t have answer for Deon’s question. 

Before this big madness began, Vincent would say there is no difference between Chappie and toaster. It’s so clear to him, how stupid he was to think in such way, but that didn’t change the fact, he couldn’t find any right words for Deon. 

“Well, how do sensors work?”

“Pretty well, I even smell you.”

Vincent snorted in annoyance. “Let me guess, you will say I should get a bath, as I stink so much that the paint on the walls is cracking. Just like Michelle.”

“No, I was not gonna say that. You smell kinda nice.” Australian looked at his friend, surprised. Then he simply smiled, glad not everyone is telling him the same rude things. 

They both forgot about Chappie’s presence, even when he was so close. They started to act like he was sleeping, talking about him like he was in the realm of dreams. Chappie wished that was true, but he couldn’t sleep. Still, he managed to get rest and but himself into some relaxing state, but that didn’t change a fact he heard everything they said. However, he was not going to confess to that. 

\---

Michelle was standing on the balcony. The night came and her phone rang. More and more she was thinking about the fact, how little time she spends with her own husband. Why was she even getting married in the first place when all she does is work?

She looked up to the stars, thinking if she shouldn’t do something about her life at this point? Her husband was always very tolerant when it came to her career and she didn’t see anything bad about it. 

However, since she started to spend so much time with this group of people, it was attacking on her look at life. Sometimes she started to wonder if she should also spend more time with her own family. 

She accepted the call and started to talk. In the end she realized she should go home, and maybe, maybe, it was time for her husband to get to know people she was working with all day. 

Then there was a voice.

“Miss, do you need something?”

“Oh, no, no Epsilon, I’m fine. You are very nice to ask, but everything is all right.” 

Scout just nodded and returned inside. The first thing he noticed was Dexter. The small robot was trying to get behind couch and clean the place. Epsilon saw this many times and he got used to just walk to smaller robot and help him.

“Want a help?” 

Dexter looked at him. “Yes, please. It’s so dirty there, I must clean it!” Epsilon showed some mercy to other robot and took the couch. He raised it very carefully to not damage anything. Dexter cleaned to place quickly but effectively and then gave Epsilon signal to put the furniture down. 

“Thank you, this place is always so messy. I don’t know what they would be doing without me!” 

“They would be hopeless.”

“Yes! Now, excuse me, I have to take care of some other dirt!” Epsilon let the smaller robot go his way. It was kind of amusing to see Dexter always so fierce about his job, even if it was just cleaning. 

He himself had other things to do. It was night, so his duties began.

When he came downstairs and saw Yolandi with Ninja sleeping on the couch, he took the blanket and covered them gently. 

Looks like this will be another long night. He came across Dexter again, when he was just about to take a break. Even cleaning robots needed rest. 

He wanted to check on Chelsea to see if she has enough food and water. The rabbit was in Chappie’s room and the other Scout was waiting for him. They cleaned up her cage and gave her a good rub for good sleep. Epsilon saw that Deon with Vincent were already asleep and Chappie took care of them, so there was no need for his contribution.

Both Scouts went on balcony to look at stars. When they looked down on the garden, they could also see a frog that was sitting on place. Looks like this animal will stay with them for eternity. It just doesn’t want to go away. 

Chappie looked at the side to see a long street and some unfamiliar sound appeared. The world could be one scary place. He just wondered what would they get to know tomorrow, what actually awaits them? 

“Long night.”

“As always.” Epsilon agreed

“You know, I wanted to talk about somethin’ with you.” Chappie turned to look at other Scout. “It’s something that I discovered, when we were in England. Since we met with Deon’s family there, I was wondering, if Deon has a brother, are we also brothers? We have the same maker.”

Violet ears rose in curiosity. “I guess that is possible… Well, at least we have something to think about for this night.”

“Ja.” 

“But we’re not humans or any other biological being.”

Chappie shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a problem. We are sentient, that’s enough. We don’t need to ask humans for permission. I like the idea of having a brother, so we are not just two Scouts, but something more.”

“There is many of us, why me?”

Chappie playfully leaned on other Scout. “Because you are here to watch over me. That’s why you’re here, not to fight criminals like others.” 

Epsilon just nodded, understanding. Sometimes he was wondering what the real purpose for being on this world was. He was pretty sure that someone else would be capable to take care of Scout network and help on many daily occasions. Sometimes he just had to be reminded his real purpose was different. 

Sometimes he wondered why his memory was not filled with data that would tell him what happened before he came to this world. Deon for some reason decided to not give him this knowledge and he knew very well his creation wouldn’t disobey him and look for himself. No one told him anything, he only heard and saw small hints, but no one wanted to reveal the whole truth to him.

He was told he is here to help, but he never really understood why he is helping. What happened that he had to be here? Deon didn’t want him to know, maybe because he was afraid he would have same problems as others. He asked his maker few times, if they let him know one day. 

The answer was a simple sentence.

Maybe, when you are older.

Looks like he just had to be patient. That was not a problem. 

Chappie rested on his side and looked up to the sky. 

“Nights aren’t so lonely anymore, when I have someone like you by my side, someone who doesn’t sleep, just like me.”

Epsilon nodded and smiled in their Scout way. “I do what I can.”


End file.
